Goofing Around
by morby00
Summary: Old ficlet I wrote that I found stashed in my files. Teen!Steve and Teen!Bucky goofing around in Bucky's dad's office, just like any other bffs.


I wrote this AGES ago. A bit after I watched Winter Soldier. Lots of oldies slang, but you should be able to guess what they mean. ENJOY! **~Morby**

* * *

Bucky unlocks the door to his father's office and goes to take a seat on one of the comfortable leather seats. Steve follows him in, shutting the door behind himself, before following suit and sitting in the chair across the table from his best friend. Bucky leans back into the chair, sighing and leaning his head back as he closes his eyes. Steve relaxes into his chair and has his arms comfortably placed on the arm rests.

"Why are we at your dad's office anyway?" Steve asks. Bucky raises a brow and opens one eye to peek at him.

Bucky lifts his head to look at Steve properly, opening both eyes this time.

"Because," Bucky drawled, "My dad is having another one of his big parties back at our cave."

Steve lifts his eyebrows and purses his lips, nodding in understanding. He changes his expression back to normal and asks, "Well why not just go up to your room?" Bucky shakes his head.

"No can do. If my dad is having a party and I'm anywhere nearby, sure as hell he'll drag me out and have me dance all night long. Not that I mind dancing with some fine broads, but those parties are always filled with cats. And you know I prefer some slow foxtrot. Besides, today is reserved for hanging out with my most important pally." He grins at Steve and Steve grins back.

Bucky places both feet on the table and leans his head back again.

"Ahh, what to do… what to do…" He mumbles not talking to anyone in particular. Steve taps his fingers on the arm rest but stops after a while.

"How about we listen to some music?" Steve offers.

"Good idea." Bucky gets up from his seat and walks over to the radio to turn it on. A Fool In Love is playing and Bucky turns up the volume before going back to sit in his chair. He taps his foot to the beat and Steve begins to sing along quietly. Bucky looks over at Steve and smirks. He gets up abruptly and begins to sing, alarming Steve slightly.

"A fool in love! Loving you always, while someone else you're thinking of!" Bucky sings loudly and sways in an exaggerated manner. Steve is laughing at how ridiculous Bucky looks spinning around as if he had a sweet mama in his arms. Bucky has a giant grin on his face as he holds his hand out to Steve and waggles his eyebrows at him. Steve shakes his head and chuckles while Bucky is practically jumping out of his shoes waiting for Steve to join him.

"Come on now, jolly up Steve!" Bucky grabs at Steve's wrist yanking him up. Steve sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes.

"Bucky, you know I'm a dead hoofer. There's no point in me dancing with you." Steve protests.

Bucky rolls his eyes now, "I'll show you how and then you'll thank me for this, when you're dizzy with a dame and trying to show her your hop! Now give me your dukes." Bucky holds out his hands to Steve once more, that same mischievous grin planted on his face. Reluctantly Steve takes them and Bucky begins to lead them in a slow foxtrot as 'Stay as Sweet as You Are' began to play. Bucky once again, sang along matching with the canary, Kate Smith.

This time he sang it softly as if it was a secret between the two of them as he guided Steve through the dance.

"_Stay as sweet as you are. Discreet as you are, you're divine, dear. Stay as grand as you are, and as you are, tell me that you're mine, dear." _

They spun around the room, Steve being careful not to trip over his own feet or stumble into any furniture. Bucky on the other hand had his eyes closed, humming the tune happily without a care in the world. Steve was watching Bucky wondering how he could do this without worrying about bumping into anything. As if he could tell Steve was looking at him, Bucky opened his eyes and gave Steve a small smile before shaking his head.

Bucky grabbed Steve's chin with his thumb and pointer finger and then turned him to look towards the right.

"When you're dancing foxtrot you have to make sure to look over the person's right shoulder." Bucky informs him. Steve nods and concentrates on looking towards the right. When the song ends they let go and Bucky gives a curtsey to Steve and Steve curtseys to Bucky, both of them chuckling as they do so. Steve goes up to the radio and lowers the volume. They sit back down and talk while the radio plays on as background noise.

"Did you see 'It Happened One Night'? Everyone keeps talking about it." Steve says.

Bucky scoffed, "As if I need to watch it, I bet we could make a movie exactly like it! Actually, we could make it better! Rake in all that dough and split it even between the two of us." He goes up to the coat rack near the door and grabs a hat and coat from it. Steve's eyebrows knit together as he wonders what Bucky's up to this time.

Bucky goes to the desk and opens one of the drawers taking out a cigar and putting it in his mouth. He shrugs on the coat and places the hat on his head, tilting it to the side a bit.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Bucky says as he smoothes down the coat over himself.

"What exactly are you ready for?" Steve asks.

"To make our movie! I'm the gangster and you're my moll." Bucky says matter-of-factly.

"Hold on a second why do I have to be a moll?" Steve asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Bucky rolls his eyes at Steve.

"Because this is a romance, dummy." Steve sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "That still doesn't explain why I have to be the moll."

Bucky takes the cigar out of his mouth, "Well, I already have all the gangster gear on. I promise you can be the gangster next time." He puts the cigar back in his mouth. Steve narrows his eyes at Bucky,"For sure?"

Bucky nods, "For sure."

After making up a script from the top of their heads and laughing about it for around half an hour Steve and Bucky began their 'Cliché Romance Drama.'

Bucky clears his throat and holds out a hand to Steve, "C'mere doll!" He says, trying his best at sounding like those guys on screen. Steve is trying hard not to laugh and muttering about how off the cob this whole thing is, but gets up anyways.

Steve clasps his hands together, blinking rapidly and fluttering his eyelashes, "Oh Bucky! What are we going to do? My mean old father won't let us be together!" Steve talks in as girly a voice as he can make and then pretends to sob into his hands. Bucky wraps an arm around Steve's waist and pulls him close.

"Oh!" Steve exclaims, fluttering his eyelashes some more and brings a hand up to his mouth to try and hold back his laughter. Bucky has the cigar between his teeth and talks in a muffled way so as not to let it drop.

"Were skipping town, hon!" He exclaims and Steve gently pushes him away, shaking his head "No, Bucky, we can't!" Steve wraps his arms around himself, looking down at the ground.

"What? Why not?!" Bucky asks, grabbing Steve by the shoulders, his grip tightening.

"My father would never let us!" Steve replies, turning his back to Bucky. Bucky grabs his shoulder and turns Steve around to face him

"Y'know what? Darn your father! Darn him right to heck!"

Steve gasps, "Bucky!" He exclaims, "Such foul language, you devil!"

Bucky smirks, "That's what you love about me!"

Steve takes a step closer, "Oh, Buckarooni, you know I can't resist such charm!"He accidently tackles Bucky to the ground during the 'Oh so important hug scene.' They both stay on the floor laughing like maniacs, Steve clutching his stomach from laughing so much and Bucky repeatedly wiping at his eyes from tears of laughter. When they finally stop laughing, they lay next to each other trying to breathe normally again.

Bucky turns to face Steve and asks "Really? Buckarooni?" and they both start laughing again spending the rest of the night joking around with each other just like always.


End file.
